Talk:Demon
Rename There are two demons, the title and the achivement. I made the disambig page for both of those, but this one needs to be renamed for it to work. Spartan 107 22:47, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :There is no need for a disambiguation page, just use Template:Disambig header on both. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 08:53, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ok. Should we do this for the Hornet too then? might as well have the same format. Spartan 107 16:20, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ~I'm pretty sure that the title "Demon" is given to 117 in particular because of his role in destroying the Halo in the first game. Not unlike how the Covenant call the Index an "Icon," although presumably they were unaware of its existence until informed of it by a Monitor. The theory that they call him that because he's so hard to kill has merit, but well...so are Brutes, Elites and Hunters, and they don't get any funny names. :"Brute", "Elite", and "Hunter" are the funny names given to Brutes, Elites, and Hunters. But they're much easier to kill, apparently, than the Master Chief, and the names were given to them by the Humans. -Umos 'Qikost Sword-wielding Minors and Shining Blue Spiders Comm 13:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Demonflare as the Arbiter? When I was playing The Arbiter, I chucked a plasma grenade and I distinctly heard a grunt saying "Demon Flare!" Is it something to do with the programmed response to grenades? : I think when they say Demon Flare, they most likely referring to the plasma grande. Since they glow, I think they meant the grande, not the Arbiter. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 09:38, November 16, 2016 (UTC)) Halo: The Cole Protocol on why the Covenant calls Spartans 'Demons' I was just rereading The Cole Protocol, and I hit on something very interesting: when Thel 'Vadam is fighting Jai-006- thus, the first time he's ever HEARD of a Spartan, there's an indication he may have coined the term 'Demon' as it's used as an equivalent for Spartans, and at the very least TCP flat-out states the gist of the meaning behind the Covenant calling the Spartans 'Demons': 'What creature did not choose to show its face that wasn't a soulless and dead one? Thel roared again. "Demon! Heretic! Unholy alien!"' -Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 275 So, there you have it: the Covenant calls Spartans 'Demons' because of their faceless visored visages. About as explicit as we've gotten on the meaning of the term to date. Sort of makes the multiple paragraphs of speculation on its meaning- which ends up being the bulk of the article if you think about it- a bit useless now. Dewback rancher 18:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Still, that statement from TCP doesn't really make a whole lot of sense considering how most of the Sangheili helmets actually cover their entire faces. Which means Thel was either being extremely hypocritical, or he thinks only Sangheili are allowed to not show their faces while every other species isn't. I'm still pretty sure the term "demon" comes from the Spartans' battle prowess and their kill count. The visor probably has something to do with it, but I'd hardly think it's the sole reason for the term. --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. A very valid point. I guess this will have to be worked in as at best a contributing origin, then. Dewback rancher 20:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) John-117 as 'The Demon' Specific John-117 Reference ' '''Might be an idea to also add in the opening section under 'They particularly fear John-117' the destruction of High Chairty and the Unyielding Hierophant - essentially the two distinct headquarters of the Covenant and the majority of the military manufacture and repair facilities. Both of which they know he was responsible for, despite High Chairty already having fallen to the Flood. Silenthunter850 (talk) 20:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Page should be edited with new information. This page should once again be edited with corrections. In Halo 2: Anniversary there is a scene where Spartan Locke talks to the Arbiter, treated as a flash...forward(?), and he asks Thel Vadam: * Locke: May I ask you something? Your people used to call him ¨Demon.¨ Was that an insult or a complement * Thel: ...An insult, to be sure. But one with a modicum of respect. : Snippet from the Halo 3 section: ''¨While fighting alongside allied Sangheili, they will call John-117 Demon, perhaps out of respect and deference, as a passive insult, or to signify his rank as a SPARTAN¨ this part is speculation where the conversation with Locke verifies that the insult is actually with a modicum of respect. : In addition, Atriox says ¨Yes. Run little demons¨ to Blue Team in Halo Wars 2. : This is not my domain, yet. Perhaps some-one else will edit the page or I will return later. --Theh5 (talk) 08:35, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :Good points. You are correct; the page should be updated with the new information given by these quotes. However, I would note that Thel's quote is likely referring to the Covenant's use of the word, rather than the Separatists'. :If you want to edit this information in yourself, go ahead - that's the point of a wiki, after all. It doesn't have to be 'your domain' for you to do so :) : 10:23, August 4, 2017 (UTC)